Operator-004
(The fourth installation to the Series is here! Hope you enjoy!) It was a rainy Tuesday morning. So I decided to go on Minecraft. I know. I have had 3 operator incidents on this game. But I still going to play the game. I really do not know why. The last time I played, Operator-003 came to my fucking house. Pardon my French, But he did. But I know what to do if I see one. besides these guys are horrible people. Anyways, Minecraft loaded up. And then I created a new world. I knew something would happen. Though I’ve been playing normally for days now. So this time should not be that different. But I was so wrong. When my world loaded. There was already mob heads everywhere. I wonder why? I brushed it off. And went to go get some wood. 30 minutes later, I already have a full set of iron (Besides the Shovel and the Hoe). But I saw something on my door. It was a sign that said “I‘ve caught you.” Okay. Please do not say that this is another operator.. Then a message popped up Operator-004 - Hello! Aaaaaand it’s another operator. Ah Shit. I decided to turn around. And she was right behind me. She placed soul sand under me. And then placed Iron bars all around me. I was trapped. The last time I checked, the world was on Survival Mode. Operator-004: Now you can‘t go anywhere! Ha ha! Just to remind you, all Operators are self aware. I tried to mine the Iron bars with my Iron Pickaxe. No dice. I then sent a message in the chat. MinerOfCraft: Hey! Let me out! Operator-004: No. I’m not letting you leave either. I went to the pause screen to try and exit the game. It did nothing at all. Clicking the X button thankfully shut down the program. But.. I wanted to know more. So I re-joined the world. Operator-004: Seems like you came back! Haha! MknerOfCraft: What the hell is wrong with you. Operator-004: You know what. This is getting boring. I have a better idea. I was teleported to a empty baseplate. I got bored easily. Operator-004: Having fun? MinerOfCraft: What do you want with me? Operator-004: I just want to torment you. MinerOfCraft: Well your doing a horrible job at it. Operatir-004: I was waiting for you to say that. I got teleported again. But this time to the Nether. Distorted sounds played. And the music that usually plays In the Nether was now distorted and creepy. I was given Wither, Slowness, and Nausea. So I suspected that 003 was here with 004. And it was only 003 and 004. I was then teleported to a bridge on the Nether Fortress. And out of nowhere, 20 Wither skeletons surrounded me on each side of the Bridge. This was the work of 003. Operator-004: Choose wisely! I get why he said “Choose wisely!”. If I went Left or Right. The Wither Skeletons would kill me. If I went North or South. I would end up in the Lava. I have a Iron sword, but there is to many Wither Skeleton. And I don’t even have a Fire Resistance potion. So I would die either way.. Then 003 spoke. Operator-003: Just choose a f***ing path already! Now I know that 003 and 004 are working together. I had to choose quickly. The Skeletons were closing in fast. I started to hit them with my Iron sword. But there was too many. So I climbed onto the side of the bridge. Then I jumped off the bridge. I fell into the lava, and my character started to bleed. Minecraft characters do not bleed. When I died, my character emitted A painful scream. Then the game closed. I went to close my curtains. And I went to sleep. But I know that it’s not the end. I know that. They know that too. But there is one question. When will it end? (Part 005 coming soon) Category:Operator Series Category:Creepypasta Category:Supernatural Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Robloxian1662